


Alcohol and revelations

by hazzard



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, hurts only a tiny bit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-18
Updated: 2016-08-18
Packaged: 2018-08-09 11:33:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7800238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hazzard/pseuds/hazzard
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He hadn’t wanted her to stay.</p><p>But she’d had one too many shots, and she’d ended up with her head in his lap, eyes closed and breathing heavily while giggling something about how his jeans smelled like beer and how all pants should have smells and “This is a new business idea, I <em>swear</em> Phil, this will make us <em>rich!</em>”</p><p>It’d been time to go home.</p><p>And his home was closest.</p><p>So, here they were.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Alcohol and revelations

He hadn’t wanted her to stay.

But she’d had one too many shots, and she’d ended up with her head in his lap, eyes closed and breathing heavily while giggling something about how his jeans smelled like beer and how all pants should have smells and “This is a new business idea, I _swear_ Phil, this will make us _rich!_ ”

It’d been time to go home.

And his home was closest.

So, here they were.

 

She was leaning against him, clinging to him, and she smelled amazing and was despite being a total mess still totally, completely fucking sexy as _hell_ and…

This was _bad._

He fumbled for the keys in his pocket while trying to keep Melinda from falling to the floor.

She giggled again, balancing on her heels. “Did you know I fucked Hernandez after the last party?” She looked thoughtful, before the smile slowly growing back. “He was good." 

Phil felt a stab to the heart. He _so_ didn’t need to hear this.

Melinda suddenly stopped and grimaced. "He was just… kinda… _boring._ ” She looked at him, trying to get eye contact. "You know?" He just kept looking for the keys.

Where the _fuck_ had he put them?

Apparently drunk Melinda didn’t appreciate being ignored, because she started poking him in the chest. “Phil!”

He didn’t even glance her way. Could they be in the inner jacket pocket? 

_Bingo._

Melinda poked him again, her voice turning whiny. “Phil! Phil! _Phil!_ ” He had to look at her. “What is it? Do you actually have something to say or are you just gonna continue telling me about your ‘million dollar ideas’ or in other words, making me regret ever befriending you?” Melinda’s eyes widened and she took a shaky breath. She looked like he’d just told her he’d killed her puppy. _Shit._

He sighed. “I’m sorry.” Fuck, he was _such a jerk_. If anyone else would even _dare_ talking to her like that, he’d bash their damn head in. He wanted to bash his _own_ head in. He certainly deserved it.

He pulled her closer, trying to make her look at him. “Hey, I’m sorry. I didn’t mean it.” She continued to look at the floor. Shit, shit, _shit._

“You’re the greatest thing that’s ever…” He took a deep breath. “Being your friend is a _huge_ privilege. A privilege that I, quite frankly, don’t deserve.”

Still, silence. 

He put a hand to her cheek, trying to turn her around to look at him. “Hey…”

Melinda demonstratively pushed his hand away. He could’ve sworn that was tears he saw in her eyes.

Shit, indeed.

 

He’d _finally_ managed to get them both inside and had closed the door behind them, and Melinda still hadn’t looked at him.

He had his right arm around her waist and used his left hand to gently poke her just below her rib cage (he knew she was ticklish there) and after a couple of tries, that worked. She was smiling again. And _there was the giggle._

Thank _god._

She finally looked at him. He smiled his sunniest smile. “We good?”

Melinda snorted and slightly rolled her eyes, but she was still smiling. “You’re such an ass sometimes.”

He nodded, serious. “Yes. And you get to kick my ass every time I’m being an ass.” He raised his eyebrows. “That was the agreement, yes?”

She smirked. “Yes.”

He nodded again. “Good. It’s settled then.”

She smirked once more and pulled herself closer to him. His heart was beating loudly in his chest.

 

Only a little bit left to go. He could already see the couch at the horizon.

Her feet barely touched ground anymore. His grip wasn’t steady enough. She slipped through his arms. He tried catching her, but she was still falling, and she was clinging to him and dragging him down and…

He let go.

Melinda let out a gasp, and then there was a loud thud. 

He stood completely frozen and just stared. Melinda glared at him from the floor. “Help me up, Coulson!”

He quickly gained consciousness and grabbed her hands.

But she was slippery and too drunk to figure out how to stand up, so she was just clinging on to him for dear life, and he’d had a couple of drinks too and his balance wasn’t top notch and…

There was _another_ loud thud.

He groaned and started pulling his hair in frustration. “Oh, fuck me!" 

Melinda turned to him with big, teasing smile (the sexiest thing he’d ever seen in his _life_ ) on her face. 

"Maybe later." 

His hands stopped and he stared at her, eyes wide, pulse going a hundred beats per minute. 

"Huh?”

She just bit her lip and giggled again.

**Author's Note:**

> based on a prompt.
> 
> hope you enjoy! xx
> 
> all the best


End file.
